


Ураган

by Lena013



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Incest, Psychology, Self-Harm, Sex Change, gender switch
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 10:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18009308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena013/pseuds/Lena013
Summary: Им по двенадцать лет и Клаудия самая безбашенная девчонка, которую он знает.





	Ураган

Им по двенадцать лет и Клаудия самая безбашенная девчонка, которую он знает.

Она стучится к нему в дверь либо поздним вечером, либо ночью и предлагает «гениальные» детские шалости вроде того, чтобы проникнуть в кабинет отца, помочь ей сжечь труп, чей призрак докучает ей уже неделю, или ограбить банк крови и нарисовать на двери ближайшей церкви пентаграмму. Она приходит к нему, когда Бэн категорически отказывается участвовать во всём этом. По-хорошему говоря, Пятому тоже не следует соглашаться на её идеи: их могут поймать, настучать отцу или они просто однажды попадут в Ад. Пятый уверен, что во всём виноват яркий — _даже чуть нездоровый_  — блеск в тёмно-серых глазах.

Она затягивает, не спрашивает, утягивает его куда-то в свой тёмный ненормальный мир, делая его _нормальным._  Клаудия видит мир иначе и хочет показать ему свою точку зрения. Возможно, Пятому легче сказать, что во всём этом чисто научный интерес, посмотреть на мир глазами той, что видит мертвецов; возможно, здравый смысл твердит, что за ней должен кто-то присмотреть, чтобы она сама не убилась; возможно, ему лестно, что позвали на нечто запретное именно его. А возможно, только возможно, что Пятый сам хочет идти с ней.

Клаудия — словно имя для урагана, который подхватывает тебя и уносит в неправильную страну Оз. Для Пятого не существует стен или замков и Клаудия об этом знает, потому и тащит на самую высокую крышу. На улице сыро, темно и облачно, а Клаудия смеётся и улыбается так, словно сейчас солнечный летний день. Её кожа холодная и белая, совсем как у призрака. Она ходит по краю и рассуждает об узорах на её перчатках, которые она потеряла в склепе. Пятый невесомо держит её за руку, чтобы в случае чего крепко сжать и дёрнуть на себя. Но Клаудия никогда случайно не оступается.

Она останавливается, наклоняется над ним и спрашивает всё с тем же блеском: _сможешь меня поймать, Пятый?_  И прежде чем он успевает среагировать, она выскальзывает из его рук; утекает, будто вода сквозь пальцы. _И падает._  Это было двенадцатиэтажное здание, чисто теоретически он мог бы успеть переместиться, если бы прыгнул сам, в один прыжок. Чтобы спасти Клаудию одного прыжка недостаточно.

Чтобы спасти Клаудию нужно переместиться на две секунды назад. Чтобы спасти Клаудию нужно сделать невозможное. _Чтобы спасти Клаудию — нельзя спасать её сейчас._

Но Пятый спасает, в два прыжка; часы на запястье бегут вперёд на пару секунд, а Клаудия смеётся радостно и беззаботно. Они сидят целыми и невредимыми на тротуаре, Пятый держит её за плечи и под коленями, а она всё смеётся и говорит, что им нужно повторить. Клаудия безбашенная и бесстрашная; Клаудия, как стихийное бедствие, непредсказуема и весела; Клаудия заигрывает со Смертью и общается с мертвецами чаще, чем с живыми.

Им по тринадцать лет и Пятый самый рисковый мальчишка, которого она знает.

Потому что он продолжает уходить с ней, когда она зовёт.


End file.
